IBC-13 ratings gained their fantasy for children
March 29, 2014 Net boosted by the fantasy series of IBC-13 such as 'Janella in Wonderland' and 'Tasya Fantasya' MANILA — It’s a fantasy come true for IBC-13 as the birthplace of the Golden Age of Philippine Television. After it ranked it last in the ratings game from 1988 to 1996, it has overtaken dominants of ABS-CBN and GMA in the ratings thanks to their local primetime for fantasy series. Ironically, it launched the highly successful children's fantasy anthology series Ora Engkantada (1986-1990), which will featured a huge ancient book of magical stories Following the fantasy sitcom Okay Ka Fairy Ko! (1987-1989) which will tell the story of Enteng Kabisote and a fairy Faye. This happen in 1990 by the fantasy-action supehero series Computer Man (1990-1991) featuring Eric Quizon. 23 years later, it relaunched on January 6 by launching the first-ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, a fantasy series about mermaids and sea creatures. The series interacting with computer animated for the computer-generated (CGI), animatronics, prosthetic makeup and 3D animation, using for the first time on Philippine TV because they had the underwater sea known as Oceana for their mermaids and sea creatures. During the pilot episode of Janella in Wonderlan''d on January 6 produced a rating of 31.1% national TV ratings, compared to its rival programs ''Honesto of ABS-CBN (29.0%) and Adarna of GMA (12.0%). By January 23, it received an all-time high rating with a whopping 40.5%, higher than average in a show in its time slot, Despite its 11-week-airing, this will be battled the fantaserye war for mermaids on March 17 with an average rating of 38.5% in the ratings share nationwide, beating the entrance of Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena with only 32.8% and 17.9%. Since then, Janella in Wonderland remained as the No. 1 most-watched fantaserye. IBC-13 also introducing Tasya Fantasya, a fantasy anthology featuring the well-loved fairy tales, legends, myths, fables and enchanting stories of magic and adventure. The series started on January 25 and registered with record-breaking of 31.8% viewership nationwide at high points of its run. Janella in Wonderland airs from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita; and Tasya Fantasya airs every Saturday at 7 p.m. after Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, creating their TV audiences for children. As for PBA, it will only air the two live games every Saturday and Sunday. The latest figures looks that IBC-13 still ranked a third place in competition, particularly in Mega Manila and nationwide, is going strong and is one of the highest–rated primetime programs “We just still acting like No. 3,” says IBC chairman Jose Avellana, explaining the web’s success. “The IBC production department and team will always outdo themselves to come out with noteworthy scripts and quality productions,” says Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, IBC’s business unit head. It’s paid off. Profits at IBC-13, the third-largest Philippine TV and radio network operator, soared 30% to $1 million in the first quarter as higher ratings lured advertisers , next to the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network. It now puts their 8 of the Top 25 TV shows, according to data from Kantar Media/TNS Philippines.